Eyes Like the Summer Sky
by inkwriter822
Summary: They had promised to never leave each other. Their love had been like a summer sky: clear and beautiful. But sooner or later a storm will come and wash away promises and bring secrets to the shore. Sam and Freddie was the summer sky.


I remember waking up on that beautiful morning. The sun was shining through the window and the sheets on the bed smelled like roses. I felt myself smiling uncontrollably.

My thoughts had at first just been about the room. Everything was pure white: the sheer curtains that billowed softly from the window's breeze, the orchids that sat on a small table near the window. The walls, the modern furniture, and décor were all white. Even the floor was covered in a shiny white overlay. The only touch of color in the room were candles. They were scattered throughout the room, and their color resembled that of a summer sky.

My thoughts had been interrupted when the figure on the other side of the bed stirred in the tangled sheets. I gazed over to the girl who lay next to me. She looked at peace with her rosy cheeks and her rising chest. She looked beautiful. And then I remembered her eyes. Her eyes were like the summer sky. Her eyes. Sky. Summer. These were the words that made my heart flutter when I remembered the happenings of last night: Prom Night.

It had been the night of all nights. I still remember our feet dancing together in the warm sand and the sound of waves being overtaken by the music. She had looked like an angel in her white chiffon gown. It draped over her slim figure with beautiful simplicity. While her friends had all worn extravagant gowns covered in crystals and sequence, my girl had been the most beautiful. She didn't need sparkles to make her face glow, she was already a diamond.

And then after the our best friend and her boyfriend had been crown king and queen, and my love and I slow danced to the sounds of the waves, and our fellow students took their limousines back to Seattle, I found myself under her lustful spell.

It is not easy to describe the feeling of love. All I can say is that you'll know when you have it. I remember her scent. It was a mixture of sea mist and blossoms. I remember her perfectly toned body being so close to mine. We were no longer two. Our bodies harmonized together creating a melody that if unforgettable.

I rolled over in the sheets and faced my love. I brushed her golden ringlets away from her soft face to reveal a small smile forming on her pink lips.

"Can you believe we used to hate each other?" she said with her eyes still closed.

I scooted myself a little closer to her bare body under the sheets and she wrapped her slim arms around my chest. I took in the scent of her curls once more.

"Sam I could never hate you."

She giggles a cute little laugh. "I love you Freddie."

More cuddling.

"I love you too Princess Puckett."

She gave out another adorable laugh. It made me wonder where this all began. How did I fall in love with the girl that once caused me nothing but pain? Now all she brings me is pure joy. Sure she'll still call me names and hit me, but it was more flirty than aggressive.

I think it just happened. We started hanging out and discovering that there was something underneath all those wedgies and hits. And then I asked her to be my girlfriend during the beginning of junior year and we never looked back.

Last night had been the first time we made love. We had purposely waited. We both wanted to make sure that "us" would work out. We hadn't even said "I love you" until the beginning of senior year and taking it slow hadn't been that hard for us. Okay I'm not going to lie, there were plenty of times that I might have had um….urges. But the wait had been well worth it.

Sam got out of the bed feeling amazing. Last night had been amazing. She could still see the stars twinkling above them on the beach, she could still feel Freddie's skin touching hers with passion, and she could still smell his musk.

She felt Freddie's eyes on her naked body as she got out of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Just like the rest of the room, the bathroom was crystal white. Sam looked into the mirror at the smile that appeared on her face. She was actually glowing. She felt like that girl Bella, from a book saga that Carly had gotten addicted to, Twilight.

After slipping on her panties and bra she went back into the room to find Freddie looking out the window, also with a big grin plastered across his face.

"Sam, last night was beyond amazing."

Sam felt herself blush. "I know" was all she could say.

The blonde made her way over to her love and wrapped her arms around his buff waist. She looked out the window at the beautiful summer sky. They had a perfect ocean view and the sun sparkled the ocean's waves. There was not a cloud in sight.

"Sam."

"Freddie…"

"We were meant to be. Don't ever leave me okay."

Sam didn't have to think about it twice."I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

But that's the thing about a summer sky. It looks so clear and perfect. You feel so magnificent in the air and life feels good. When you breathe in a summer sky your filling your lungs with promises. But sooner or later a storm is bound to come….and was away those promises. All until nothing is left but wet sand.


End file.
